happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Licky
Licky is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Licky is a purple anteater who almost always has his tongue sticking out. He is an insane character who, as his name suggests, has a knack of licking things (supposedly a mental disorder). Like Nutty, he enjoys candy. He also enjoys eating ants, though he will try to catch any insect if he gets the chance. Licky presents unique scenarios in episodes, as his incredibly long tongue and habit of licking things have been known to put him in a variety of situations, from bothering other characters to getting into danger. Licky's injuries largely involve his tongue getting flattened, stuck, pulled, etc. He also sometimes kills characters by biting or eating their body parts for food. Licky shows no or very little intelligence, and shows some signs of mental retardation. So far, his only intelligent instincts are when he attempts to save himself from his own death, mostly involving his tongue. He seems to have few friends, as he is insane. Licky may have a psychosocial disorder, as he does not interact correctly socially. Because of this, he seems to have no friends; with the exceptions of Flaky, Howdy, Lessy, Hippy, Lary, Bun, Mary, and Sniffles, starting in Lick and Sniff. He seems to anger other characters, and is not liked very much. In the episode Lick and Sniff, it reveals that Licky was actually a clone of Sniffles, but some of Nutty's DNA mixed in with Sniffles' in the process. Licky lived with Sniffles until he almost destroyed Sniffles' rocket. Episodes Starring roles #Lickin' and Picnicin' #Finger Lickin' Good #Pole it Together #Okey Dokey, Artechoke #Licky Smoochie #Out to Lunch #A Crumby Day #Rocky Road Rush #Revenge Licks the Spot #Tongue Tied #Bugged to Death #Insert Here #Ant in the Pants #Lickin' the Garbage #Peanut Butter Peabrains #Flesh From the Oven #Crumb and Get It #Decks to Nothing #Candy Rapper #Really Hummed Out #Snake A Cake #Lick and Sniff Featuring roles #All's Well That Doesn't end Well #A Sticky Situation #You Can't Beach Me #Sting Around the Campfire #The Key to Success #Sick to the Plan #Attempted Insecticide #Fiesta Fiasco #Snow Dazed #Twist and Shout #Arachno-Brobia #Fashion Show Biz #Bun's the Charm #Mole Removal #Leeched for Life #Tongue Fried #Save the Ants #A Friend for Humphrey #Love Bugs #Sweet Rom-ants #Leaf It to Me Appearances #Freezer Burn #No Hands, No Hope #The Big Save #Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow #What Am I? #The Bees' Knees #Mon-Oh No! #Hunter Hunted #Cursed Punch! #Cloak and Digger #Very Clam Journey #Pole Kringle #Welcome A-sword #Happy Paw-lidays Deaths #Lickin' and Picnicin' - Pulls his tongue and organs out. #All's Well That Doesn't end Well - Thrown off a cliff by Flippy. #Pole it Together - Dies from blood loss (debatable and off-screen). #Okey Dokey, Artechoke - Vomits out his blood. #A Sticky Situation - Dies when Ale bashes his head against Chips's. #You Can't Beach Me - Bleeds to death after being cut open. #Sting Around the Campfire - Dies of blood loss after mosquitoes suck him dry. #The Key to Success - Rips his tongue off Cro-Marmot's ice and bleeds to death. #No Hands, No Hope - Tongue pulled out and bled to death. #Smoochie option 1 - Rips his face and tongue off, impaled with a popsicle stick. #Smoochie option 2 - Dies of a heart attack from salt overdose. #Smoochie option 3 - Eaten alive by army ants. #Out to Lunch - Hanged by his tongue. #Fiesta Fiasco - Strangled with his tongue. #A Crumby Day - Bleeds to death from glass cuts. #Rocky Road Rush - Crushed by Leif. #Snow Dazed - Organs pulled out. #Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch - Suffocates in chocolate ball. #Revenge Licks the Spot - Splattered by truck. #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow - Tongue and skull removed. #Tongue Tied - Organs ripped out of body. #Twist and Shout - Sliced by his tongue after getting it wrapped around himself. #What Am I? - Trips and impales himself with popsicle stick. #The Bees' Knees - Pops from an allegic reaction. #Bugged to Death - Falls and splatters. #Arachno-Brobia - Rock smashes in his face. #Fashion Show Biz - Smashes into Winora. #Insert Here - Sucked into a machine. #Ant in the Pants - Impaled by spray bottle. #Bun's the Charm - Bleeds to death after his tongue is ripped off by a popsicle stick. #Lickin' the Garbage - His head is tooked off and dies by Fungus. # Peanut Butter Peabrains - Eaten by Nutty. # Flesh From the Oven - Stomach bursts open, baked to death. # Mole Removal - Tongue and organs ripped out. # Decks to Nothing - Crashes into a wall. # Candy Rapper - Explodes from loud volume. # Leeched for Life - Blows up when Loony grows inside of him. # Tongue Fried - Electrocuted by a bug zapper. # Hunter Hunted - Decapitated by antelope's horn. # Cursed Punch! - Sliced by a tree branch. # Save the Ants - Head bursts like a balloon. # Cloak and Digger - Beheaded by a hand shovel. # Trial Ant-ics - Burnt to death by a flaming eyeball. # A Friend for Humphrey - Crushed by tree. # Really Hummed Out - Splatters onto the ground. # Snake A Cake - Disemboweled. #Love Bugs - Decapitated. #Welcome A-sword - Impaled by swords. #Sweet Rom-ants - Chokes on Lustly's body. #Leaf It to Me - Swollen tongue explodes along with his head. Additional #Tongue-o-War - Falls off a chasm and splatters (if the first player wins). Kill count *Nutty - 2 ("Finger Lickin' Good", "All's Well That Doesn't end Well") *Cavity - 2 ("All's Well That Doesn't end Well", "Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Robo Star - 1 ("Pole it Together") *Hippy - 3 ("Sting Around the Campfire" along with Mary, "Sick to the Plan", "Out to Lunch") *Superspeed - 1 ("Sick to the Plan") *Bastion - 1 ("Sick to the Plan") *Candy - 2 ("Fiesta Fiasco", "Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Pecky - 1 ("Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch") *Baby Face Quito - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Buzzles) *Buzzles - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot") *The Ants - 2 ("You Can't Beach Me", "Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Buzzles) *Sniffles - 1 ("Tongue Tied" along with The Ants") *Cloudy - 1 ("Twist and Shout") *Pie - 1 ("Bugged to Death" along with Shepard) *Winora - 1 ("Fashion Show Biz" along with Fizzles) *Bun - 1 ("Decks to Nothing") *Vanilla - 1 ("Decks to Nothing") *Trippy - 1 ("Decks to Nothing") *Humphrey - 1 ("Really Hummed Out") *Others - 2+ (Numerous bugs in "Attempted Insecticide", Numerous mosquitoes in "Revenge Licks the Spot") *Jazz - 1 ("Happy Paw-lidays") *Lustly - 1 ("Sweet Rom-ants") Trivia *He is a rival of Nutty and the ants. He was formerly a rival of Sniffles, but now they are friends. *He has been called by some as a cross between Nutty and Sniffles. (This was later proved true in Lick and Sniff, as Licky was a clone of Sniffles who, during the process of his creation, got a little bit of Nutty's DNA mixed in with Sniffles'). *Many of his deaths involve blood loss and splattering. *He is proven to be allergic to insect/hornet stings. *He seems to resemble a giant anteater. *His survival rate is 30% (or debatably 20%) *He is the first character to kill an ant, besides Sniffles (who ate a prehistoric ant). *According to a commentary, the ants hate him more than they hate Sniffles. *He would later be redesigned; his light purple stripe and arms becoming yellow, tail enlarged, hair and fur color slightly altered. However, as of Pole Kringle, his arm and stripe colors would revert back to light purple. *He is loosely based off the Pokemon Lickitung. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Xenarthrans Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Purple Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 11 Introductions Category:Stupid characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters